Choices and Decisions
by sorafallenangel11
Summary: Naruto had been given an offer - stay with the people who hate him, or go to the people who he knows want to kill him. But what he doesn't know, is that they don't want to kill him. But if he gets to see Sasuke again, Naruto doesn't really care. AU Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. New story here, came up with the idea a few days ago. I know this is slightly well used, but had to write my own.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sakura screeched to a halt as she entered the open dome. Naruto was standing in the middle of it, staring up at something on the cliff. Running over to her teammate, Sakura looked up at what the blonde was, and gasped, shocked at what she was seeing.

Sasuke stood there, gazing down at them emotionlessly. He was wearing a white, long-sleeved shirt, opened at the chest, and dark blue ninja pants, with a blue cloth hanging to his knees. He also had the signature rope of Orochimaru's subordinates around his waist.

Sakura could see, that although his gaze flickered over to her her when she first came in, that the Uchiha's Sharingan eyes stayed on Naruto, cataloguing everything about the blond shinobi.

Because she was a medic-nin, trained to be observant, Sakura could see when Sasuke first realized that Naruto was hurting. Could see him clench his jaw once he realized Naruto's eyes weren't shining. Could see him tense his body and get ready for an attack when Sai ran in and up to Naruto.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, watching the pale, dark-haired boy jump in front to Naruto. Unclenching his jaw, he unsheathed his katana and got ready for what he planned to originally do.

Sai watched as the dark-haired Uchiha landed in front of Naruto, one hand on the blond's shoulder and the other holding the handle of his katana. And although Sai knew Sasuke was ready to attack, he also knew the Uchiha wouldn't harm Naruto.

Naruto stared into the red eyes he had missed since the day their owner had gone missing nearly three years ago. Sasuke was looking at him, something he couldn't identify in the famed Sharingan eyes. Feeling the cool metal of Sasuke's katana press into his neck, he couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke was going to kill him.

* * *

The next time they saw Sasuke, it was only briefly, and a few weeks after the first meeting. Actually, it was more like the next time Sasuke saw them.

The Uchiha stood in the tree's surrounding a clearing a few miles away from the Fire country border. Sakura and Kakashi were sparring, whilst Naruto sat against a tree, dozing underneath the shade the leaves provided.

It was pure chance that he stumbled across his old team, so Sasuke took the time to study the blond. Even when Naruto was sitting down, Sasuke could tell that the blond was shorter than was healthy for a 15-year-old. The blond had taken of his jacket, so Sasuke could also see that he was rather thin. His tanned face was pale - which looked rather weird -, his whisker marks had faded slightly and his bright blond hair had faded to a light blond, and now hung down the younger boys back in a low pony tail. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with sleeves to his elbows, with a black, sleeveless top over it. He also wore black ninja pants, which ended just blow his knees. There were bandages wrapped from the bottom of the pants to his ankle, where blue ninja sandles were strapped to small feet.

Sasuke frowned - for even though he had noticed all this a few weeks ago, now that he could observe the blond without threat of attack, Sasuke could take it all in. Now that he could though, he could tell that the blond was not healthy.

* * *

Naruto sat down heavily on one of his two kitchen chairs, looking down a the letter sitting innocently on his kitchen table. The envelope it came in sat beside it, his name written on it in neat writing. Naruto could tell that it was hand-delievered, if only because it didn't have his address on it. He didn't recognise the handwriting, an elegant script that flowed over the page.

_Dear Naruto-Kun, _

_We have been watching you. We know what has been happening to you. And we know how to stop it. Do you really want to stay with the village that hurts you, that shuns you, that hates you? Naruto-Kun, you don't belong there. _

_I, Pein, formally invite you, Uzumaki Naruto, to join the group Akatsuki, under the order of myself and Madara. _

_You deserve better then you have Naruto-Kun, and we can offer you that. We expect your reply within a month, otherwise we will send someone to seek you out._

_I hope you consider my offer,_

_Pein. _

_Oh, and happy birthday._

* * *

Tsunade stared at the blond boy in front of her, then down at the piece of paper he had handed her two minutes ago. She stared, flabbergasted, at the resignation letter for one Uzumaki Naruto.

Tsunade had known the boy was having a hard time, was having second thoughts about the shinobi life, but she never thought he would resign. Looking back up at the grinning boy, she sighed.

"I'll have to take this up with the council. Until then, I have a mission for you Naruto."

Naruto scowled, but he knew that although he had handed in his resignation, it hadn't been granted yet. Naruto nodded, and waited for the Godaime Hokage to tell him what he was doing.

"It's a A-ranked mission. It's only ranked that because its an assassination, though. You need to find and kill a man named Daisuke Hitori, the leader of a gang currently terrorising the Land of Stone. They are paying for the man to be assassinated, believing that if the head is cut of, the body will stop."

Naruto nodded, understanding what she was saying, and took the offered scroll.

Grinning at the woman he loved like a grandmother, despite what her village had done to him, he hugged her before running out the door to go pack for his most probably last mission.

Tsunade smiled as the boy she considered her grandson hugged her before running out of the door, staring after the blond for a few moments before spinning around in her chair to face the window. Sighing, the hokage rubbed her temples, knowing that her blond gaki's request would be granted.

"Shizune!" She called. "Call the elders!" She paused for half a moment. "And get me some sake!"

* * *

Naruto crossed the Fire country border in record time, jumping from tree to tree slowly - he had no rush, and even at the rate he was going, he would reach the Land of Stones by morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasuke stopped abruptly as he reached the border of the Land of Rocks. Turning around, he glared at the two people he had managed to assemble for his team. Suigetsu and Karin were bickering again, but stopped when they felt the force of their leaders glare.

He had one more person to get before his team, Hebi, was complete. After killing Orochimaru a little over a month ago, he had decided that he needed a team of some of the best people out there to hunt down Itachi.

As for what the were doing in Rock Country - well, he had heard that Itachi was spotted here, and, even with an incomplete team, Sasuke refused to not check it out. So here they were, crossing the border into the Land of Rocks.

* * *

Naruto breathed a small sigh of relief as he entered the small village the map he had been given by Tsunade showed him to go to.

He had been running since he took off from Konoha yesterday, only stopping to take a quick nap as the sun rose. He was tired, and he hadn't slept properly in days.

Deciding to find a hotel to stay in for a few nights, he wondered down the streets, stopping at one of the market stalls to buy a ham and cheese sandwich and a bottle of water, as he had been unable to find a river to fill up his own water bottle.

Finding a nice looking hotel a little down the streets, he payed for a room for three nights, not sure how long it would take the man he was looking for, and knowing he could pay for a few more nights if it took longer then the three he had already payed for.

Lowering himself onto the bed, he grimaced when a bruise made itself known, rubbing against the soft fabric of his shirt. Sighing deeply, Naruto settled down for a few hours of sleep.

* * *

Sasuke stopped as he reached a clearing,, his team stopping a few metres behind him. They had been searching the Land of Rocks for two days now, and apart from a few reported sightings, they had no lead on Itachi.

They had stopped just outside that particular clearing because Sasuke had found an informant who was to meet them here. Only, they hadn't stopped in the clearing, but in the surrounding trees, for there was a battle was going on in the middle of the grassy fields.

The other two members of Hebi moved so they stood on either side of Sasuke, all three of them peering down into the trees.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, as the two figure were moving so fast they were blurs. Without his dojutsu, all he could see was a blur of blond and black. With his Sharingan activated, he could see two separate figures.

One was his informant, from what he could tell by the description he'd been given, with light brown hair and dull green eyes. The other figure was . . . Naruto.

* * *

Naruto narrowed his eyes as his opponent, panting as he jumped away from the older man. He was holding a sword, and from Naruto could tell, was rather apt at using it. Wincing when he felt a cut heal up, Naruto quietly cursed the sword - he hated those weapons.

Sighing, the blond jumped away when the Hitori charged at him again, obviously impatient for the fight to be over. Doing a backflip in midair, Naruto dodged another swipe of the sword, and landed on his hand, using the force of the landing to push himself back in the air and launch himself at Hitori.

Hitori dodged his punches and kicks, but stumbled when he was hit with a senbon in the side of the neck. The senbon had been stored in a seal on one of Naruto's bracelets, and he found it much easier to store them there than in a weapons pouch.

Jumping back, Naruto watched as Hitori dropped to the floor, gasping as the senbon limited the oxygen going to his brain. Flicking his gaze over the surrounding trees, Naruto drew a long dagger, walking over to the man and bending down, chopping the mans head of.

Scrunching up his nose, he held the decapitated head up by its hair. Holding out a scroll in his other hand, he concentrated Chakra into each of his hands so he could seal the head into the scroll for Tsunade.

Straightening back up, Naruto once again looked around the trees that surrounded the clearing he was in, sensing someone watching him, but not sure where he was. Turning to face the trees to his left, he sighed.

Deciding not to run the long distance to the town he was staying in just yet, Naruto plopped onto the ground, stretching out on the grass and closing his eyes, preparing himself for a nap.

From the cover of the trees, Sasuke watched as the blond layed down on the grass and closed his eyes, and as Naruto started breathing deeply, showing he was asleep, he ordered his team back to the hotel they were staying in. Waiting until he could no longer sense their Chakra, Sasuke jumped through the trees until he reached the clearing, landing a few feet away from Naruto.

He swallowed slightly when he finally saw the blond up close. He could smell the scent that could only be the dobe, and Sasuke breathed in deep, happy he could smell it again. He smelt of blueberries and what Sasuke always imagined sunshine would smell like. It was one of the best smells in the world.

Sasuke gracefully lowered himself to the ground, and watched Naruto as he slept, occasionally thinking thoughts of Itachi, and the informant Naruto had just killed, but dismissing them for thoughts of the blond lying in front of him.

* * *

Naruto woke slowly as the sun made itself known, shining bright rays onto his face. Groaning slightly, he turned his head away, hoping to get the brightness away from his eyes. When that didn't work, he attempted to roll over onto his stomach, and got half way there when a chuckle sounded to the right of him.

Freezing, Naruto cautiously rolled back over to face the direction the sound came from. Peeking one eye open, he tried to see who was there, but as his eyesight was still fuzzy with sleep, he sat upright and rubbed his eyes to clear, knowing that whoever was with him would have killed him by now.

Sasuke watched as Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes, and would have blushed if he wasn't an Uchiha. As it was, he was an Uchiha, so he only let a small smirk appear on his lips, but couldn't stop himself thinking that the blond looked adorable.

Naruto glanced around the field slowly, until his eyes rested on the figure sitting next to him.

The blonds brows furrowed, and he opened his mouth. Sasuke, expecting a shout, prepared himself for the ringing eardrums that always happened when Naruto shouted.

He was surprised when, instead of shouting, Naruto whispered despondently.

"Sasuke?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto stared at the boy - no, young man, sitting in front of him. Being in front of Sasuke, and not having the threat of his head chopped of pressing into his neck, Naruto was able to see that Sasuke had gotten paler and his eyes were darker, colder. His hair had changed too, long bangs trailing down the sides of his face, the back of the blue-tinted hair sticking up at the back as it always did - like a duck-butt. Sasuke looked healthy, but worn out and tired. He had slight bags under his eyes, and when he frowned, Naruto could see worry lines on his forehead.

Sasuke gazed back at Naruto, frowning. Up close, he could see how thin the blond was, even if he was covered in the lean muscle most ninja had.

For almost five minutes, Naruto gaped at Sasuke and Sasuke frowned at Naruto.

Whilst he waited, Sasuke absently catalogued the blonds injuries. Naruto's clothes were in tatters from his earlier battle, so he could see most of his body. Most of the injuries were small cuts, a few bad bruises and the occasional slash. The one that really caught his attention, though, was a cut down the length of the boys thigh, starting at his hip and winding down his leg to stop just above his knee. Sasuke frowned, slightly worried.

Sasuke started when Naruto bolted to his feet, his eyes slightly hysterical. Even with that look in his eyes, Sasuke privately admired the sky blue eyes, flecks of silver and red breaking up the otherwise pure colour, and couldn't help but wish that Naruto never stopped looking at him.

Naruto fidgeted as Sasuke didn't relent his emotionless stare. Naruto had refrained from fidgeting as the Uchiha's gaze travelled down his body, pausing when he reached the cut on his leg for longer than the other injuries, but as Sasuke looked him in the eye unblinkingly, Naruto couldn't help but move around nervously. Seeing those endless eyes looking at him, Naruto had to force down a blush, having not ever imagined seeing Sasuke like this. Whenever he imagined seeing his best friend, Naruto always though it'd be in battle.

Not able to put up with the stare any longer, Naruto bolted to his feet.

Sasuke was still staring at him.

* * *

It was after Sasuke had gotten over his silent amusement at the blond that he also stood up, slowly advancing on the blond, he also stood up, slowly advancing on Naruto. He backed the blond to one of the trees, Naruto having taken a step back with every one of his steps forward.

Feeling the rough bark of a tree rubbing against his back, Naruto tried to hide a wince when it aggravated a cut Kyuubi hadn't been able to heal before the demons healing chakra had been sealed of by a retired ANBU a few nights ago. He jumped slightly when he heard a loud thump on either side of his head, and not even trying to stop the next wince when he felt a cut open, the injury to the barks rough surface through his cut up t-shirts.

Sasuke frowned when he saw Naruto wince, the expression deepening when the blond winced again. Leaning forward and putting most of his weight on his hands, he leaned down and put his face right in front of Naruto's, so close their noses were touching and he could taste Naruto's minty breath,could feel the warm puffs of air floating across his cheeks. Seeing the blonds eyes up close, looking at him with emotions he couldn't recognise, he had to stop himself from kissing the blond senseless. He managed it though, and instead looked deep into his best friends soul-searching eyes.

Naruto pursed his lips and prepared himself to say what he knew he had to tell his missing-nin of a best friend - Naruto knew that Sasuke would find out eventually, and if Naruto didn't tell him, that the Uchiha would be even angrier then he would be when Naruto told him the whole story.

"I'm leaving Konoha."

Sasuke couldn't conceal his shock at the fact that Naruto was leaving Konoha, his home, the place he wanted to protect. The shock quickly turned to anger and suspicion, knowing that Naruto wouldn't leave that village unless he was banished or someone had done something.

"What have they done?"

It was hissed, although Sasuke was trying to keep his voice calm and collected. Naruto could also hear the underlying the anger in the Uchiha's voice, and it was cold, accusing.

Naruto kept his mouth shut and averted his eyes, hoping that he could successfully lie to Sasuke if he wasn't looking at his best friend.

"Nothing."

It sounded feeble even to Naruto, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes, anger growing as Naruto tried to lie. The lie only confirmed it though, and both fox and raven knew that could never lie to each other.

Naruto could see everything Sasuke was trying to hide in his eyes, in his posture, no matter how tense or relaxed it was. Sasuke could tell when Naruto was lying because the blond always averted his eyes and his voice was always small - Sasuke knew Naruto didn't like lying to him.

"If you don't like lying to me, why do you do it, Naruto?" Sasuke asked softly.

Naruto gulped audibly, both ninja's knowing that he could only stand up to Sasuke for so long.

Frowning when Naruto neither opened his mouth or looked at him, Sasuke took one hand of the tree and used it to firmly grab Naruto's chin, turning the whiskered face towards him.

Naruto kept his eyes on the ground, though, so, sighing, Sasuke bent down so he could look up into Naruto's eyes.

Sasuke frowned when he saw the pain in the eyes. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the tiredness in the blue orbs. He growled dangerously when he saw how close Naruto was to giving up, and swore to both himself and to Naruto that he would hunt down and kill whoever did this to _his _blond.

After all, Naruto was his, even if he didn't know it yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Heh, heh, heh. . ." Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Naruto. . ." Sasuke warned.

"Um. . . well, you see. . . Theyhurtme!"

Sasuke frowned, hoping that what he thinks he heard wasn't what Naruto really said.

"Say that again, Naruto." Sasuke demanded.

Naruto took a deep breath.

"They hurt me." Naruto's voice and Sasuke snarled, knowing exactly who _they_ were.

Naruto jumped when the animalistic sound rumbled through Sasuke's chest and forced its way out of his chest.

Sasuke took his other hand of the tree and took hold of Naruto's hip tightly, both needing to feel Naruto there with him, and release some of his anger - and though he would never admit it, worry.

Naruto winced when a hand griped his hip tightly, most likely bruising an already bruised area.

Sasuke pulled Naruto to his chest, his deep frown deepining even more when he realised the blond's head didn't even reach his shoulder. Even at the impressive height of 6'4, Naruto should at least reach his chin. But he didn't and the blond head only just reached the top of his chest.

Naruto looked up at the Uchiha, annoyed when he noticed the height difference. Sasuke couldn't help but feel relieved when he noticed the familiar emotion in the blue eyes.

"What do you mean, They hurt you?" Sasuke's voice was decepitively calm.

Naruto tried to break his gaze away from Sasuke's but the Uchiha gripped his chin firmly, making sure their eyes never broke contact.

"I came back from my trip with Jiraya a few months ago. I though the village might have changed - "

"What do you mean, might have changed? Have they hurt you before?" Sasuke wasn't usually one for interupting, as he hardly ever talked anyway, but hearing that someone had hurt his blond as a young child made him even angrier than he already was.

Naruto cursed himself for letting that slip. He hadn't meant to say that, for even though he hated Konoha, his friends were still loyal.

"Well . . . Anyway, I thought they would have changed. But they didn't." Naruto hesitated, knowing that Sasuke wasn't going to let him stop there.

"What, Naruto?" Sasuke growled.

He started when Naruto wrapped his arms around his waist, squeezing him tightly for a few seconds before loosining them.

"They found me, as I walked home from Ichiraku. They ambushed me, and beat me, and. . . " Naruto trailed off, his face buried in Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke growled, both wanting to know more and not wanting to know at the same time. Deciding to wait and see if Naruto continued to talk, Sasuke brought his arms up and wound one around Naruto's back and his other hand to cup the back of Naruto's head, holding it to his chest. Frowning when he felt the tears on his bare chest, he hugged naruto tighter to himself and rubbed small patterns on the blond head, knowing that it had always calmed the small boy currently in his arms.

When he felt the pressure on his head, Naruto smiled through his tears, knowing his best friend was comforting him in one of the only ways he knew - bodily comfort. Apart from cold, routine words which were odly comforting, Sasuke wasn't good with comforting - unless, of course, it was with Naruto, then he knew exactly how to comfort the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. As Naruto cried on is chest, Sasuke frowned, his hate for Konoha growing as he processed what Naruto had told him.

The villagers had attacked the blond, and had cut of the Kyuubi's chakra - which healed the blond - before so, then doing something else that Naruto wouldn't - couldn't - talk about. Sasuke didn't really want to think about it.

"Oh, Naruto. . ." Sasuke sighed, pulling Naruto further into his body. He smiled a small smile when Naruto tensed slightly before relaxing even more into his body, small hands clenching the back of Sasuke's travelling cloak. Sasuke could hear Naruto take a deep breath through his nose and knowing Naruto was taking in his scent, leaned down to bury his face in Naruto's hair. Finding there was too much distance between them for him to be entirely comfortable, he tightened his hold on Naruto, and picked him up, his lips curling up into a small smile when he felt legs wrap around his waist, arms around his neck and a head burried in his shoulder. Now that he could do so comfortably, he burried his own head in Naruto's hair. The unique scent of sunshine and blueberries floated up his nose, and Sasuke smiled at finally having his best friend so close again.

They stood like that for a few minutes more before Naruto moved away - or at least, he tried to. The only thing he managed to get away from Sasuke was his head, and he realised, having somehow forgotten, that Sasuke was carrying him. He looked straight in the Uchiha's eyes, finally being able to as he was eye level with the onyx eyes.

Sasuke looked back into the blue eyes, wondering what Naruto was going to say next.

"I'm joining the Akatsuki."

There was silence, Naruto staring at Sasuke aprehensively, his arms loose around the Uchiha's neck and his knees squeezing Sasuke's hips tightly, his legs hanging of his side's.

Sasuke was staring at Naruto, rather surprised the blond would leave Konoha for Akatsuki.

"They know they can't extract the Kyuubi, he's too tied to me - it'd kill us both. Kyuubi's dying anyway - well, sort of. He's loosing most of his chakra, and is transferring it to me. When he's finished, he'll only have some of his youkai and some of my chakra. We've come up with a seal to give him a body whilst still being bound to me."

"What's going to happen to you?" Sasuke asked, knowing Youkai had to have a body, and as it was transffering to Naruto, there had to be some side effects.

"I'm already well aquainted with Kuu's chakra, so it was easier to begin the process then if I hadn't. I'm nearly half-demon. I won't be able to become a full demon due to the fact that I was born human and that plays a big part with people's DNA, but I'm able to become a half-demon. In a few months, I will be."

Sasuke didn't ask the questions Naruto knew he wanted to, and for that he was greatful.

Sasuke tightened his arms around Naruito's back, and gripped the back of Naruto's neck with his other hand - he knew he could be overstepping boundries, but also that Naruto loved physical contact (He now knew that it was most likely because Naruto was deprived of it as a child) and he was already carrying the blond.

Standing there, thinking, Sasuke came to a decision. He was going to let Naruto join the Akatsuki - he knew, as did Naruto, that if Sasuke wanted to, he could stop Naruto from going, probably by kidnapping the blond and taking him along with him.

But he wouldn't let the blond go easily - oh, no. He was, after all, going off to a criminal organisation. And Itachi would be there.

* * *

**Hello there. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would like to know whether you think Itachi would be dominate or submissive, as I can't decide, and it is essential for the pairing. I have two possiblities, one working with either one of the options. Tell me what you think. **

**Read, enjoy and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tsunade growled when she saw the grins on the elders faces when she told the council that Naruto had given in his resignation. She had known that they would react like this - Naruto was, after all, the Demon brat. She knew they had been trying to get rid of him for years, or at least give him to Danzo, but Sarutobi-Sensei, and then her, and not let them, denying all of their requests. But know that Naruto had resigned, they had the right opportunity to keep him under tight control, not daring to seal his powers unless they needed him.

Shikaku Nara frowned as he saw the elders expressions. He knew that they were happy that they could finally get rid of Naruto as a ninja, which made him an even bigger threat. But he also knew that with Naruto resigning, it gave the Jinchuriki more freedom, since as a civilian he was able to do more, and technically wasn't bound to Konoha like he was as a Shinobi.

Shikaku sighed, recalling what his son and Chouji had told him the other day. They had said that Naruto had become absentminded, and kept looking at the gates. Now, Shikaku was a Nara, and like his son, he was a genius. He knew that if Naruto was looking like that, he was planning on leaving the village. What he didn't know was where Naruto would go - would he travel alone? Go to Suna to be with his best friend, Gaara? Or would he go to Sasuke?

* * *

Pein glanced at the eight people surrounding him. They were all siting at the square meeting table. Frowning, he glanced once more at the letter he had received from their newest recruit. He read it out loud to the rest of the Akatsuki.

_Dear Pein-san, _

_How do you know what's been happening to me?! Are you spying on me?! 'cause if you are, that is really, really wrong and you should stop because nobody likes being spied on._

_And I know better than anyone that the village hates me, that they hate me! You don't need to tell me, it only makes me feel worse! And I know I don't belong there, but where do I belong? Where does anybody belong? I don't belong anywhere, I highly doubt I ever will be, but if I find somewhere I love, then it won't really matter what other's think. _

_Hope this arrives to you on time. As for my answer;_

_I WILL HAPPILY JOIN YOU ON YOUR QUEST FOR PEACE! __If you still want to meet me, send a representative to the fire country border on the 27th around noon. They'd better not attack me._

_Thank you for the offer, _

_Uzumaki Naruto. _

They were all looking at him, most of them with eyebrows raised.

Deidara blowed his fringe away from his face as he thought, before throwing a grin at Pein.

"I like him!"

"You've never met him. You cannot judge someone simply because of the character portrayed in a letter." Sasori intoned, obviously used to telling the blond things that he thought were obvious.

"Shut up Danna!" Deidara turned towards his partner, scowling at the emotionless redhead. Sasori narrowed his eyes at his partner.

"Shut the **** up!" Hidan shouted. Kakuzu glared at his partner for shouting so loud, and slapped the silver haired Jashin worshiper over the head.

Sasori and Deidara both glared over at Hidan. The immortal cowered under their identical gazes. Kakuzu glared at his partner one more time before going back to counting his money. Hidan, Deidara and Sasori started shouting at each other, but over what, no one else could understand. Pein sighed and turned to Konan, asking with his eyes 'why did we make a group with these people in it?' The only answer he got was a shake of Konan's head.

Itachi looked over at his partner, growling slightly when the man started cheering as Hidan, Diedara and Sasori started to physically fight.

Pein stood up after a few minutes, obviously annoyed with his group. It took a few more moments for everybody to calm down, but under the the force of their leaders glare, everyone soon sat down quietly.

"Who are we going to send to pick up Naruto-kun?" Itachi's emotionless voice cut through the silence - him being the only one not afraid of their leader - that wasn't at all unusual for any of their bases.

Pein sighed and looked at the rogue leaf-nin.

"I will be sending you and Deidara."

"What!?" The long haired blond shouted, standing up and glaring at the resigned looking Uchiha.

"Naruto-kun knows Itachi, and you, Deidara, have a fast mode of getaway, offense and defence if any is nececcary.

Deidara didn't relent his glare.

But Sasori had something to say.

"Does this mean that I have to work with _that_?"

He was pointing at a lightly pouting Kisame.

* * *

Sasuke glared slightly when Naruto moved away from him, unwrapping his legs and letting them dangle, waiting for Sasuke to let him down.

Sasuke glared at him a bit more, but soon lowered the blond shinobi onto the ground. After he had steadied himself, Naruto peered up at the youngest Uchiha, waiting.

They continued staring at each other for a few more minutes, silent as they searched each others eyes for what both of them wanted to find in the others.

When clouds drifted in front of the sun, Naruto sighed and looked away from Sasuke and looked up to the previously clear sky.

"I need to go." He muttered.

Sasuke looked at the small teen before looking up at the sky himself.

"Me too."

As Sasuke started to back away, Naruto seemed to make a decision. Launching himself forward, he tightly wrapped his arms around Sasuke. When Sasuke didn't do anything, Naruto smiled and kissed the Uchiha's cheek.

"See you, Sasuke."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sasuke didn't move until Naruto had disappeared. The Uchiha could still feel the blonds chakra signature. He couldn't help but feel grateful that Naruto left his Chakra out, allowing for him to easily track the other ninja.

"Wait . . ." He said quietly to himself. "I just let him go back to the village that abuses him." he sighed, knowing he couldn't do anything, and glad that there was no one else around to see his moment of no Uchiha-ness.

Looking around the slightly bloodied field, Sasuke froze for a moment before cursing. The appearance of of Naruto and the Jinchuriki's news had practically chased all thoughts of finding Itachi with help from the man Naruto had killed from his mind. Standing there, he didn't try to suppress the small smile that appeared at the thought that he had just seen Naruto, could still sense his chakra signature and that with the Kyuubi Jinchuriki leaving Konoha would be able to see him much more often than he would have if Naruto had stay - even if Naruto had just killed a way he could have possibly found his brother.

Shaking his head, Sasuke took to the trees, hoping he would get to his team before they killed each other.

* * *

Naruto arrived at Konoha's gate's three days later, having stayed in Stone country for another night before he had slowly made his way back to Konoha. The sun was high in the sky, and izumo and Kotetsu greeted the small blond cheerfully, not yet having heard of Naruto's resignation.

"Hey Naru! How was the mission?" Kotetsu greeted.

"Fine guys, thanks. How's your day been?" Naruto strolled over to the desk, happy to talk to someone not a stranger after days alone in Stone with no one to talk to after Sasuke. It had been boring, if relaxing.

"Boring! Your, like, the third person we've seen all day!" Kotetsu whined. Naruto chuckled at the face Izumo was making behind his partners back.

Naruto sighed as he walked through the gates, waving goodbye to the two guards as he wondered further into the village, taking his time to get to the Hokage tower.

* * *

Tsunade looked up at the knock on her door, quickly stashing away her bottle of sake and straightening up before she called out an;

"Enter!"

She smiled when she saw the tell-tale blond hair of her favourite Shinobi and leaned her elbows on her desk, lacing her fingers together and resting her chin on top of them.

"How was the mission, Naruto?" She asked, gesturing for him to sit down. He did so, pulling out a scroll from one of his pouches as he went. He placed it in front of her on the desk before he responded.

"It went well. I found the guy fairly quickly, but it took me a while to corner him in a place we could freely fight. He had a sword, and, as you know, no matter how much training I have against them, I'll always be rubbish at countering them. Anyway, we fought, I got a few scratches, I beat him down with my speed and a few weapons and jutsu, I cut his head off, sealed it, and burnt the rest of the body. Took a day and a half for me to heal and sleep, stayed in the town, and took off to get back here once I felt I could without collapsing. Stopped twice on my way back, ran into a group of bandits, but managed to evade them, and got back here as quick as I could."

Tsunade had been observing Naruto, and had noticed how much better he seemed now than he had before. His cheeks had a healthy flush, his eyes were brighter than before, and he wasn't moving awkwardly, as if he was hurt. She grinned at him, unable not to, as she took in his health.

"I'm glad that the extra day you took helped. You look much better." Now she sighed, and leaned forward. "I've talked to the elders, and the council, and they have agreed to your resignation. After you have written your report, you are officially off duty. You are, like all retired or resigned Shinobi, allowed to keep your Hitai-ate, and we will be carving the small symbol of those no longer on the Active Shinobi register onto the metal. You will officially be removed on Thursday, the day after your report is due in."

Naruto smiled.

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath as he stopped on a sturdy tree branch just outside the Fire Country Border. It was half eleven on the 27th October, and Naruto was due to meet the Akatsuki representatives sent to him within the next hour or so. He didn't know who the organization had sent to pick him up, but he knew all of the members anyway, so he was pretty sure he would be able to recognise his escorts.

He was standing on a tree branch in the middle of a forest, and he was moving slowly in the direction of a lake. It was a good place for meetings, secluded and not many people knew about it. It was especially good if you were meeting up with S-class criminals.

. . .

Itachi walked slowly through the forest, following the faint trail of Naruto's chakra signature. He could feel Naruto's aura, but couldn't pinpoint it, so was made to follow the trail instead of going straight to their newest member. He could hear Deidara's dragging but quiet footsteps behind him, as well as the nearly silent complaints the blond was muttering under his breaths.

He stopped when he reached a lake, a small stone cottage on the other side of the bank. Naruto's chakra signature stopped here, and Itachi was sure that the blond teen was just hiding.

"Naruto-kun." He says quietly, not having raised his voice in years, but the name resounded through the space clearly.

Itachi turned to the trees on the other side of the river when he heard a quiet huff of laughter. A small body dropped down from the foliage, and Itachi had barely blinked before a body was lightly jogging across the water towards him.

He had to blink once more, unable to express shock in any other way, when he had to look far, far down to look in the teens face.

"Hey, Itachi."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Itachi's look of blank shock was so funny that Naruto fell over laughing. He had seen Sasuke surprised before, quite a few times, but he never knew that Itachi would look so comical when the expression came to his face. The look developed even more when Naruto fell onto his chest, laughing so hard the Uchiha was sure someone would hear and come to investigate.

As it was, when Naruto had stopped laughing and simply lay against his chest trying to get his breath back, Itachi realised how little the blond weighed. He knew he was strong, but he surely should have felt something when the last Uzumaki royal fell against him.

Looking back down at the blond, he raised his eyebrow when he saw the blond completely composed and a back pack that he was sure wasn't there before slung over his shoulder.

"All ready to go!" The blond cheered. Raising his other eyebrow, Itachi lowered them both and sighed when he saw Naruto march off in the wrong direction.

It was going to be a long journey.

. . .

Itachi was right. It was a long journey. It was two o'clock in the morning and he was still running through the trees, Deidara circling above him on a clay bird and Naruto fast asleep on his back. He was pretty sure that the backpack the blond was still wearing weighed more than the blond himself. But that wasn't the point - the point was, was that they had a group of seven chunnin to jounin level bandits chasing after them, all after something he was pretty sure they didn't have, and he happened to a have an asleep, injures - which he only found out about after Naruto had fallen asleep in a tree and fell out and screamed in pain. He had fallen out of trees before, it didn't hurt that much, so he had checked the blond over and seen the still horrible injuries - actually, now that he thought about it, maybe Naruto was unconscious, not just asleep.

"Deidara, stay back and attack. I will go forward with Naruto and find somewhere safe. You will find me."

Not waiting for a response, he set off for the mountains he could see in the distance, hoping to find a cave in them somewhere.

. . .

When he did find a cave, it was barely half an hour later. He carefully set Naruto onto a one handedly unsealed beanbag, pretty sure that Pein-sama wouldn't be happy if the blond was injured more than he already was, and knowing that if his brother found out, he'd be blamed and would soon be dead - oh, the wonders of having an over-protective of a certain blond brother.

Pausing, he quickly thought back on his words, before he realised what he had been thinking the past few minutes, and he contemplated it silently until he came to the conclusion he was tired.

Taking a few minutes before he settled down in his own sleeping bag, he set a few traps around the cave entrance, and a few more a bit further in, as well as adding a bit more wood to a hastily made fire before kicking of his sandals and taking off his cloak and settling down for a few hours sleep.

. . .

When he woke in the morning, it was to the bright light of a late morning sun and the smell of a cooked breakfast. Looking towards the fire, hoping it wasn't Deidara attempting to make breakfast - the last time he had done that, the whole base had been without a kitchen for a week, living of cereal for the most of it - and was pleasantly surprised when he found the small blond boy who had been sleeping near him last night frying bacon - where did he get that from? - over the open fire.

"Good Morning, Naruto." He said cordially as he slipped into his cloak and strapped his sandals on.

"Good Morning, Itachi." The blond replied quietly, concentrating on his breakfast making task.

Itachi walked over, noting the smaller bags under the beautiful eyes, and almost nodded at the sight before he remembered that Uchiha's don't show that much emotion.

. . .

Deidara joined them an odd twenty minute later, in which Naruto and Itachi had used the time to discuss various ninja techniques they had learned over the years.

"Morning, People!" He greeted loudly, making to jump on the smaller blond until Naruto moved away at the last moment, letting the older blond hit the dusty floor.

"Here you go." When he had rolled over, Naruto passed Deidara a small plate filled with bacon, eggs and beans. Grinning in thanks, Deidara started shovelling the food into his mouth as fast as he could swallow.

He was done within minutes, and Naruto stared at him, blinking in shock. Itachi just shook his head and moved towards the entrance after packing everything away, tapping the full blond locks as he passed as signal to move.

Naruto jumped up as soon as he had passed moving towards the cave mouth, and then looked back at Deidara.

"You coming?"

. . .

They arrived at the current base, a beach house on a beach somewhere on the outskirts of Kaminari No Kuni, on the 30th October, much to the annoyance of the leader.

"Where were you!? You were meant to be back yesterday! And where is Naruto-kun?!" He would have continued shouting at his agent if a tanned head of blond locks hadn't popped itself over the Uchiha's shoulder.

"Hi!"

* * *

**Sorry that its so short, I just thought that this would be a good place to finish. I don't know when I'll post it, but it will hopefully be linger then this. Hope you enjoyed it. Review, please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Pein dismissed Itachi and Deidara after spending an ample amount of time staring at the tiny blond, no expression shown on his face apart from the shock in his ringed eyes. He led the blond to his office, seating himself behind the large, paper strewn desk and gesturing for the younger shinobi to take a seat in the chair opposite him.

The blond did not follow, though, instead moving around his office and taking in the floor-to-ceiling bookcases going along the whole of one wall, filled top to bottom with books and many different, expensive looking artefacts.

"Naruto-kun." He started.

"Pein-san." Naruto interrupted before he could continue. He snickered at the orange haired man's glare before sobering and moving to sit in the chair previously indicated.

"We have heard of your treatment at the hands of the Konoha citizens." Thin lips tightened on the heavily pierced face. "I can do nothing but offer apologies for their actions, even though I have nothing to do with it." He said before the tiny blond could interrupt. "We have offered you a place here because we believe that your abilities, you past and you, yourself, would be a major help to our organization." He held up a hand when the blond opened his mouth. "No, you have abilities that our current members do not have full capacity at, and although we have yet to find you a partner, you will be moving around the teams to help when your expertise is needed." He explained.

Naruto nodded, and only after giving the smaller male a searching look did Pein continue.

"You have got until Monday to get unpacked, make your room your own and get to know the others.

You may train with the others. None of them have any missions apart from small ones from the local town, so they should be in every night if you want to train or get to know them, and although they'll never admit it, they're all excited to meet you." He gave an exasperated sigh at this, as though he was just dealing with unruly children.

"Do you have a healer?" Naruto asked when Pein had made it obvious he was finished.

"Why? Are you injured?" Pein looked sharply at the small blond, not having heard about any injuries.

Naruto shrugged, averting his eyes slightly, not ever having liked lying.

Pein sighed, giving up on his non-existent questioning when he saw the other wouldn't answer him.

"Yes, Konan is our healer. If you need her help, she is probably in the kitchen, it is her turn to cook dinner." He said.

Naruto nodded, giving his new boss a small smile.

"Alright, thanks." He said, getting up and walking towards the door.

Pein watched in silence, his mouth closed until Naruto was through the doorway.

"Be here in two days. I will have all you need to become a recognised member then."

. . .

Naruto talked to Konan in the kitchen, where she was cooking a dish of what looked like seasoned rice and pork. She set up an appointment with him early the next day, as he had told her they weren't serious, and she was quite busy that evening.

He didn't see any of the others until the only woman on the base called for dinner. He had spent the half hour until that time talking to the blue haired woman, learning more about the organization from her than he knew before. She was a brilliant woman, observant and intelligent, telling him all he needed to know about living with eight other males and a living plant who was mostly male - although she wasn't exactly sure. She had told him that even though he wasn't a girl, being the youngest, the closest in age being Deidara, and looking and acting like he did, was going to be even harder then she had when the others joined, but she also said that once he had proved himself, he would have an easier time.

"Itachi was younger than you when you joined, by a few years, but he had proved himself before he showed up, as well as already having a formidable reputation that was both feared and renowned." She said. "You are know, but not as the person you are, but the person you pretend to be." She had looked at him like something was wrong with that, but had not said anything when he had inquired to the look.

It was ten to seven when all eleven people in the base were sat at the large wooden table, eating their dinner.

The only time any of the members took their eyes off Naruto was when he either caught their eye, or they looked down at their food to make sure that they actually got some.

Deidara, who sat next to the younger blond, was finding it the hardest to study him. The blond was absolutely tiny, and staring down at the top of a messy head of blond hair was doing nothing to help him in his observations. Though not very tall himself, he still thought that he could carry the younger boy around all day if the need arose - or if he just wanted to test it out and the other let him.

"So, Naru-chan, have you seen Sasuke lately?" Deidara eventually asked, slightly mischievous as he knew that was what Itachi wanted to know, and ever since he had joined, he had made it his mission to annoy the Uchiha genius.

Naruto looked up at him hesitantly before glancing around the table, and seeing everyone looking at him curiously, even Itachi and Pein, although it was rather hard to tell, he decided that it couldn't hurt.

"Well. . ."

. . .

Tsunade hated Thursdays. She wasn't sure how, or why, but every Thursday something bad happened. One time, war had been declared on Konoha, another the Last Uchiha in Konoha had left to go to her megalomaniac, snake obsessed former teammate, and another time she had completely run out of sake.

So as she sat behind her desk, chair swiveled around so she could gaze out the window, she had the foreboding feeling that something big had happened.

"Tsunade-sama!" She spun around the moment her door was flung open, and was faced with a red-faced, panting assistant. "Tsunade-sama! We can't find Naruto!"

"What!?" She shouted, standing up to slam her hands down on her desk, causing it to groan loudly.

"He hasn't been seen in over a week, and Sakura found this taped to his door." She said breathlessly, placing a creased piece of paper on her desk.

Tsunade grabbed it, unfolding it. Quickly reading it, her face paled dramatically before reddening in anger.

"Shizune, call the elders."

"But they're having fits over their Jinchuriki leaving." She spat out bitterly.

"Call the elders!"

They had some explaining to do.


End file.
